White demon012000 first story
by White Demon012000
Summary: I need a better title. This is my frist story so be kind. thanks


Hi my name is White demon012000. Pease read.

****

******************************************************************************************************************************************

In this story the only way you can have freedom is when you can buy it.

In this story the only way you can get money for freedom is to sell something others want. 

In this story the only thing others want is servants. 

In this story the servants are slaves.

In this story the slaves are children. 

__

Chapter 1 

**_Yugi Point of view**_

The date is the Sunday, 11 January 2068. 11 years since _HE _came into power. 2054 is when the brake up of the United Nations no one wanted to trade with they enemy in cast of an ambush, and law was to be a distant memory the entire world was plunge again into the dark ages. For 4 years of scrapping a living when we saw what we thought was a ray of light. It was _Him. _When _He_ said he would free us from poverty. Well I guess _He _did that well a few of us the rest of us were turn to slaves. But when he thought us the people had no more willpower the children started to form gangs. Some of the gangs where for crimes and others where Rebels. 

I don't know why wherever it was because _He_ had to or just had a sicko's mind but ever way he created 

The TRAINING SCHOOL 

The Training School was said to teach children the basic like how to use a computer. Which they do. And English, maths and science. Also because the parents had supposedly had spent they money on the children. That they deserved some money. Once again it was a trap and sure the first lot parents were careless because soon after the newspaper found out what really happens they children where turn to slaves. Many people said it will be the end of the training School. But the allure of money is too much for some or should I say many people. _He_ says he has total control of the world. But that not true they are still some countries who are not in the grasps of _Him. _Every kid dream is to escape the Training School and hide in to one of the free countries. Of cause when some one talks about freedom than it doesn't take long to mention 

The Slaves Rebels

The Slaves Rebels are a group who lives in secret not much is know about them except that they free some lucky Children. And generally cause a headache for _Him. _Rumours have it that the leader of the Slaves Rebels is called Malik. He is wanted by every Country that supports The Holding School. 

Man I wish I could meet him.

It's strange I remember all this but I don't know what my last name or my exacted age not that I am the only one, I am not alone to say I don't know my last name This is because In case we see our old family's we can never be sure if it is our family. 

"Earth to Yugi! Stop daydreaming you're going to get your self in trouble." 

"WH oh sorry I totally zoned out. I not in trouble am I" Yugi panicked to Ryou. 

If you could only described Ryou in one word that word would be angel. Not only did he personality of an angle but he even look like a angel hazel colour eyes He's agile face and long white hair . I feel sorry for Ryou he is not even suppose to be here he said he was walking home when he was snatched of the street. This is quite common for children to be snatched of the street not only by punks who need the money but they also the holding school have patrol the street for children. 

"No you're not in trouble but Jounouchi is he said that he told a scary story last night and that you could not sleep afterwards so now you must have dozed off." Ryou said sighing with good reason to this meant that Jounouchi would be working longer all week for using his imagination even though he lied about it. 

Man I hate this place.

__

**Jounouchi Point of view** 

Ah man this is my 3rd time in a week. Now I'm in deep trouble. Oh well it better I get the punishment than Yugi. I mean he look like a 8 year old I would never believe he's 15 he has the spiky multiple colour bright friendly purple eyes and he is about 4ft . I don't even know how or why he got in the holding school. To tell you the truth I don't really want to know I'm just that type of person I can hardly deal with my own problem let only anyone else. At the moment I am in a room I know very well with a few kids who are in trouble are sent they but I don't really care. But I do wonder about my littler sis. I wonder where she is now. 

"**Jounouchi** **"** Cried Ms Jones the stern face witch with her violent bright eye's I think they getting more cat like and every more evil than the last time we met. 

Ms Jones you should defiantly do not want to upset her. You see Ms Jones is as cool as a cumber. Yes that the truth, that is if that that cumber was in the oven with hot chilli pepper source over it and the oven is in a volcano on the sun. 

"Yes madam. It's just" I said in my most paretic voice.

****

"Silence" Man dose this woman do any think but shouts. 

Ms Jones the witch the ugly old crow how much I hate her.

There's an eerie silence and shock faces are all around the room And Ms Jones left eye is twitching. 

Some think tells me I did some think wrong.

"Well may be I'm an the ugly old crow" Ms Jones in a strangely quite tone. Did I say that out loud? "So you're going to work until I start looking good."

Sorry love I'll be dead of old age before you start looking good. 

They were collative gasps all over the room. OH MY GOD 

"I said that out loud. Oh my oh my your going to kill me aren't you?"

"No I not but your going to wish I have" Ms Jones said in her most cruel voice. 

I can't help but gulp.

******************************************************************************************************************************************

What do you think good, bad.

Please review.

Might turn into a Yoai 

BYE


End file.
